Och Aye the G'Nu! (album)
Och Aye the G'Nu! is a Jimmy Barnes album released on March 31st 2017. Songs # I'm a G'Nu Introduction # I'm a G'Nu (J Barnes, J Barnes, A Field, L Gillespie) # Och Aye G'Nu and Kangaroo Introduction # Och Aye G'Nu and Kangaroo (J Barnes, J Barnes, A Field, L Gillespie) # When You're Living in the Zoo Introduction # When You're Living in the Zoo (J Barnes, J Barnes, A Field, L Gillespie) # Winter is Coming Here Soon Introduction # Winter is Coming Here Soon (J Barnes, A Field, L Gillespie) # I Got New Shoes Introduction # I Got New Shoes (J Barnes, J Barnes, A Field) # Shake Your Shaggy, Shaggy Mane Introduction # Shake Your Shaggy, Shaggy Mane (J Field) # Two Pairs of Shoes Introduction # Two Pairs of Shoes (J Barnes, J Barnes, A Field, J Field) # The Haggis is Coming (Introduction to We Love Haggis) (J Barnes, A Field) # We Love Haggis, Stew and Shortbread Too! (J Barnes, J Barnes, A Field, P Field) # The Blackbird Ballet Introduction # The Blackbird Ballet (J Barnes, A Field, J Field) # I'll Be With You Forever Introduction # I'll Be With You Forever (A Field, L Gillespie) # My G'Nu Kazoo Introduction # My G'Nu Kazoo (A Field, L Gillespie) # It's a Parrot Party Introduction # It's a Parrot Party (J Barnes, M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) # The Fairy Dance Introduction # The Fairy Dance (Instrumental) # Tip Toe in the Snow Introduction # Tip Toe in the Snow (J Barnes, E Watkins) # Outro Musicians * Vocals: Elly May Barnes, Jane Barnes, Jimmy Barnes, Mahaila Barnes, Maria Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals: Elly May Barnes, Jackie Barnes, Jane Barnes, Jimmy Barnes, Mahalia Barnes, John Field, Paul Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field, John Field * Bass Guitar: Jeff McCormack * Piano: Jackie Barnes, Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie * Jaw Harp: Jackie Barnes * Glockenspiel: Jackie Barnes * Drums: Jackie Barnes, Ian Bentley, Anthony Field, Kenny Holmes * Bagpipes: Anthony Field, Michael McDaniel, Robert Pearce * Organ: Jackie Barnes, Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie * Six-String Banjo: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * Tambourine: Jackie Barnes * Electric Guitar: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * Elephant: Simon Pryce * Didgeridoo: Anthony Field * Marching Drums: Ian Bentley, Kenny Holmes * Percussion: Jackie Barnes, Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * Electric Bagpipes: Anthony Field * Ukulele: John Field * Nylon Guitar: Oliver Brian * Tin Whistle: Anthony Field * Bells: Jackie Barnes * Kazoo: Jackie Barnes, Lachlan Gillespie Staff * Created and Performed by: Jimmy Barnes * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney *Music Recorded by: Alex Keller and Jeff McCormack *Music Mixed by: Alex Keller *Executive Producer: Paul Field *Production Managers: Kate Chiodo and Ivy Gaymer *Graphic Design: Daniel Attard *Stills Photographers: Daniel Attard and Paul Field *Songs written by: Jackie Barnes, Jimmy Barnes, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Paul Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Greg Page, Traditional and Emma Watkins *Songs arranged by: Jackie Barnes, Jimmy Barnes, Oliver Brian, Anthony Field and Alex Keller Trivia * It took about 14 months to do this album from January 4th 2016 to February 5th 2017, which was the longest running session of all. In fact, more than 50 photos were taken during production. It even won at the Aria awards as a result. * Jimmy Barnes had rewrote all the rest of the lyrics from It's a Christmas Party, on the Goodship Feathersword for it's adaptation It's a Parrot Party but one word was reused from the song it was based on, we're gonna party, party, party, party which was written by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, and Greg Page. * The Wiggles make cameos throughout the album. * Jackie Barnes, Jimmy Barnes, Anthony Field, and Lachlan Gillespie wrote I'm a G'nu, Och Aye G'Nu and Kangaroo, and When You're Living in the Zoo. * Jimmy Barnes, Anthony Field, and Lachlan Gillespie wrote Winter is Coming Here Soon. * Jackie Barnes, Jimmy Barnes, and Lachlan Gillespie wrote I Got New Shoes. * John Field wrote Shake Your Shaggy, Shaggy Mane. * Jackie Barnes, Jimmy Barnes, Anthony Field, and Paul Field wrote We Love Haggis, Stew and Shortbread Too!. * Jimmy Barnes, Anthony Field, and John Field wrote The Blackbird Ballet. * Anthony Field and Lachlan Gillespie wrote I'll Be With You Forever and My G'Nu Kazoo. * Jackie Barnes and Emma Watkins wrote Tip Toe in the Snow. Gallery File:OchAyetheG'Nu!BehindtheScenes1.jpg|Anthony, Jimmy, Jackie, Lachy, John, and Paul File:Pandemoniuminfo2.jpeg|The album's info in The Wiggles' 25th anniversary interview File:OchAyetheG'Nu!BehindtheScenes2.png|Anthony File:OchAyetheG'Nu!BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Anthony and Jimmy File:OchAyetheG'Nu!BehindtheScenes4.jpg|Anthony and Jimmy File:OchAyetheG'Nu!BehindtheScenes5.jpg|Oliver, Anthony, Jeff, Lachy, and Jimmy File:OchAyetheG'Nu!BehindtheScenes6.png|Anthony playing the drums File:OchAyetheG'Nu!BehindtheScenes7.png|Jimmy, Lachy, and Anthony File:OchAyetheG'Nu!BehindtheScenes8.png|Anthony, John, and Jimmy File:OchAyetheG'Nu!BehindtheScenes9.png|Jackie playing the drums File:OchAyetheG'Nu!BehindtheScenes10.png|Anthony, John, Jackie, and Lachy File:OchAyetheG'Nu!BehindtheScenes11.png|Jimmy, Jackie, and Jeff McCormack File:OchAyetheG'Nu!BehindtheScenes12.png|Paul File:WeLoveHaggis,StewandShortbreadToo!Recording1.png|Paul, Jackie, and Jimmy File:WeLoveHaggis,StewandShortbreadToo!Recording2.png|John, Paul, Jackie, and Jimmy File:OchAyetheG'Nu!BehindtheScenes13.jpg|Jeff, Jackie, Paul, Jimmy, and Murray File:OchAyetheG'Nu!BehindtheScenes14.jpg|Jackie, Jeff, Paul, Jimmy, and Anthony File:OchAyetheG'Nu!BehindtheScenes15.jpg|Jeff, Paul, Jackie, and Jimmy File:OchAyetheG'Nu!BehindtheScenes16.jpg|Jimmy and John File:OchAyetheG'Nu!BehindtheScenes17.jpg|Jimmy and Paul File:OchAyetheG'Nu!BehindtheScenes18.jpg|Anthony and John playing their acoustic guitars File:OchAyetheG'Nu!BehindtheScenes19.jpg|Jimmy playing the Henry the Octopus balloon bagpipes and Anthony playing the real bagpipes File:OchAyetheG'Nu!BehindtheScenes20.jpg|Jimmy, Bella, Lachy, and Emma File:OchAyetheG'nu!BehindtheScenes21.jpg|Jackie, Dylan, and Jimmy File:OchAyetheG'Nu!BehindtheScenes22.jpg File:OchAyetheG'Nu!BehindtheScenes23.jpg File:OchAyetheG'Nu!BehindtheScenes24.jpg|Lachy, Paul, Jackie, Bella, Jimmy, Anthony, and Jeff McCormack File:OchAyetheG'Nu!BehindtheScenes25.jpg|"I'll Be With You Forever" File:OchAyetheG'nu!BehindtheScenes26.jpg File:OchAyetheG'Nu!BehindtheScenes27.jpg File:OchAyetheG'nu!Promo.png|Jackie, Jimmy, Anthony, and Lachy File:OchAyetheG'nu!Recording1.png File:OchAyetheG'nu!Recording2.png File:OchAyetheG'nu!Recording3.png File:OchAyetheG'nu!Recording4.png|Jeff playing the piano File:OchAyetheG'nu!Recording5.png File:OchAyetheG'nu!Recording6.png File:OchAyetheG'nu!Recording7.png|Jackie on percussion File:OchAyetheG'nu!Recording8.png File:OchAyetheG'nu!Recording9.png File:OchAyetheG'nu!Recording10.png File:OchAyetheG'nu!Recording11.png File:OchAyetheG'nu!Recording12.png File:OchAyetheG'nu!Recording13.png File:OchAyetheG'nu!Recording14.png File:OchAyetheG'nu!Recording15.png File:OchAyetheG'nu!Recording16.png File:OchAyetheG'nu!Recording17.png File:OchAyetheG'nu!Recording18.jpg|Anthony, Lachy, and Jackie File:WinterisComingHereSoon.png|"Winter is Coming Here Soon" File:IGotNewShoes1.png File:IGotNewShoes2.png|"I Got New Shoes" File:IGotNewShoes3.png File:IGotNewShoes4.png File:IGotNewShoes5.png File:I'llBeWithYouForever1.png File:I'llBeWithYouForever2.png File:I'llBeWithYouForever3.png File:OchAyetheG'nu!BehindtheScenes28.png File:OchAyetheG'nu!BehindtheScenes29.png|Lachy and Jackie File:OchAyetheG'nu!BehindtheScenes30.png|Lachy playing the piano File:OchAyetheG'nu!BehindtheScenes31.png File:OchAyetheG'nu!BehindtheScenes32.png File:JimmyBarnesinOchAyetheG'nu!Promo.png|Jimmy in a promo File:JimmyandAnthonyinOchAyetheG'nu!Promo.png|Jimmy and Anthony in an album promo File:OchAyetheG'Nu!Promo.jpg|Jimmy and Anthony File:OchAyetheG'nu!BookAnnouncement.png|Jimmy in a book promo File:OchAyetheG'nu!Book.jpg|Book File:OchAyetheG'nu!BookandCD.jpg|Book and CD Jimmy-Barnes-The-Wiggles-Och-Aye-The-Gnu-_57.jpg|Back cover File:OchAyetheG'Nu!fullcover.png File:OchAyetheG'Nu!inlay.png File:OchAyetheG'Nu!disc.png|Disc Booklet File:OchAyetheG'Nu!booklet.png File:OchAyetheG'Nu!bookletbackcover.png File:OchAyetheG'Nu!booklet1.png File:OchAyetheG'Nu!booklet2.png File:OchAyetheG'Nu!booklet3.png File:OchAyetheG'Nu!booklet4.png File:OchAyetheG'Nu!booklet5.png File:OchAyetheG'Nu!booklet6.png File:OchAyetheG'Nu!booklet7.png File:OchAyetheG'Nu!booklet8.png File:OchAyetheG'Nu!booklet9.png Category:Jimmy Barnes albums Category:2017 Category:2017 albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:Spin-off albums Category:Non-video albums